1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for adaptively maintaining fiber optic signal integrity within optical communication networks. More specifically, example embodiments of the invention include collecting information about the optical signal transmission and controlling at least one transmission characteristic (such as data transmission rate or encoding types) based on the information to promote high quality transmission.
2. Related Technology
High-speed communication networks have become of even greater importance as the need to transfer large amounts of data continues to increase. Managing the increasing amount of data transmission over networks has created problems where the ability to transfer data at high rates is controlled by various limitations of the components used to transfer the data.
Fiber optic technology is increasingly employed in the transmission of data over communications networks. Networks employing fiber optic technology are known as optical communications networks, and are typically characterized by high bandwidth and reliable, high-speed data transmission.
To communicate over a network using fiber optic technology, fiber optic components such as a fiber optic transceiver are used to send and receive optical data. Generally, a fiber optic transceiver can include one or more optical subassemblies (“OSA”) such as a transmit optical subassembly (“TOSA”) for sending optical signals, and a receive optical subassembly (“ROSA”) for receiving optical signals. More particularly, the TOSA receives an electrical data signal and converts the electrical data signal into an optical data signal for transmission onto an optical network. The ROSA receives an optical data signal from the optical network and converts the received optical data signal to an electrical data signal for further use and/or processing. Both the ROSA and the TOSA include specific optical components for performing such functions.
In particular, a typical TOSA includes an optical transmitter such as a laser diode, for sending an optical signal, and the TOSA further includes a monitor, such as a photodiode, that generates feedback concerning performance parameters of the laser, such as output power. The TOSA also includes a connection for a laser driver, which is used to control the operation of the optical transmitter.
A typical ROSA includes an optical receiver, such as a PIN photodiode or avalanche photodiode (“APD”) that receives the optical data signal from the optical network. The optical receiver converts the received optical data signal into an electrical data signal. The ROSA also typically includes a connection to a postamplifier that enables conditioning of the received optical data signal.
Typical prior art transceivers are fixed rate fiber optic transceivers. Fixed rate fiber optic transceivers operate at a fixed rate of data transmission. The rate of transmission may be predetermined, for example, by specific standards, which may depend on the length of the communication link, the quality of the transmission fiber, or may be limited by the other transceivers in the network.
Fixed rate fiber optic transceivers are limited in their ability to optimize the rate of transmission to the limitations of the optical communications link. In one instance, the fixed rate fiber optic transceiver may operate below the abilities of the communication link, thereby, not taking full advantage of the link's ability to transfer data at a higher speed. In another instance, the fixed rate fiber optic transceiver may operate above the abilities of the communication link, resulting in errors in the transmission of data. Therefore, what would be advantageous is to optimize the transmission rate over fiber optic transmission networks so that the large amounts of data may be transferred at the highest rate possible while insuring data transfer integrity.
Dynamic control over the transmission of information has been accomplished over the Internet between modems and Internet routers using negotiation protocols. Generally, when the modem first communicates with the router a negotiation protocol, such as the 802 IEEE standard, is established, and a particular transmission rate is determined. Generally, such a transmission rate over the Internet is determined before transmission of data based on the limitations of the equipment used and the channel capacity. In addition, the modem and the router may dynamically change the transfer rate depending on various conditions, such as weather conditions and changes in the routing of the data packets.
However, adaptive control of the transmission of data has yet to be implemented in the designs of fiber optic network systems. Therefore, one object of this invention is to provide adaptive control of the transmission of data over a fiber optic communications network thereby allowing for optimization of the transfer of data over a fiber optic communication link.